


After Salineas

by bottomlessblue



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, I needed this fic and it didn't exist yet so I wrote it, I only watched up to this episode you guys, LITERAL shipping, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, like on a boat and everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 22:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomlessblue/pseuds/bottomlessblue
Summary: It's a long journey to Dryl from Salineas - how are the Best Friend Squad, and their new captain friend Sea Hawk, to spend the time? After a successful mission to win over Mermista, everyone needs a little relaxation.





	After Salineas

After Mermista granted Sea Hawk the use of one of her ships - which he dubbed the Dragon’s Daughter IV, naturally - the Best Friend Squad was ready to return to Bright Moon. Having secured Mermista’s agreement to join the new Princess Alliance, Glimmer flitted back and forth between the deck of the ship, the crows’ nest, and the spot on the docks where the rest of the crew stood.

“Come on, come on! Let’s go, I need to tell mo - I mean, Queen Angella, that we totally succeeded! Thank you Mermista! Thank you Sea Hawk! Now let’s go!” she exclaimed.

Sea Hawk, ever a gentleman, was the last to board the Dragon’s Daughter IV - which was not to be set on fire, not even a little bit - he reassured Mermista for the last time. Bow and Adora rested by the stern of the ship, waving good-bye to those assembled on the shore to see them off. Sea Hawk expertly navigated the vessel out of Salineas, past the Sea Gate - loudly singing a sea shanty, as of course was proper when one departed a port.

Bow accompanied him, a smile on his boyish face, perfectly matching his harmonies. 

“Okay, you can uh... you can stop now,” Adora said pointedly. “We’re not going to do that the whole way back to Bright Moon, right?”

“I don’t see why not!” Sea Hawk merrily replied. “A rousing sea shanty is just the thing for a long voyage!”

Adora and Glimmer both groaned. “No, he’s right you guys!” Bow insisted cheerfully.

“I knew I liked this one best!” Sea Hawk said, wrapping an arm around Bow’s shoulders. A flush rose on Bow’s cheeks, which Adora politely ignored. Glimmer could hardly resist the temptation, however.

“Booooow,” she giggled. “You’re blushing.”

Instantly, Bow moved just a step away from Sea Hawk, feeling a cool sea breeze where he’d just felt the other man’s warmth. He flushed even deeper as he said, “Glimmer! Don’t! Unnecessary!”

Everyone laughed, and with a knowing smile, Sea Hawk returned to the helm, directing the ship through the waves. Adora stretched and yawned. “Okay, I think I need a nap after all that,” she said, reaching her arms over her head. She found the hatch that lead belowdecks and stepped down.

Glimmer followed close behind her. “And I need to recharge - if you need me... no, don’t need me,” she corrected herself with a wink at Adora.

Bow shrugged. “I’m fine. I think I’m going to work on some new arrows. I won’t be in your way, will I, Sea Hawk?”

“Certainly not!” he responded. “My ship is your ship. Well, Princess Mermista’s ship is my ship is your ship.”

Bow sat on the wooden deck, pulling out his tool kit to begin forging a new arrow, sketching designs on a tablet screen. “Maybe something... noise arrow? Loud arrow? No, that’s not right,” he muttered to himself, scratching his chin.

He must’ve become lost in thought, as the next time he looked up from his work, the sun had begun to dip below the horizon. He looked to one side and jumped, dropping his tools when he saw that Sea Hawk stood over him, watching over his shoulder.

“I did not intend to startle you!” Sea Hawk laughed, helping Bow collect his scattered things. “I was merely intrigued by your work. You design all these yourself?” he asked, pointing at the quiver of unique arrows.

“I do,” Bow said, allowing pride to enter his voice. “They’ve really come in handy on our missions.”

“I’m sure. What does this one do?” Sea Hawk asked, gesturing at Bow’s crude prototype. 

“Well, it makes a big noise - like, ah, like a shockwave, or thunder,” Bow explained. “I don’t know how I’ll use it yet, but I’ll figure it out.”

Sea Hawk nodded approvingly. “You know, sound can be a useful weapon in the sea - it travels further and faster in the water, and feels louder to the things that live there. Perhaps I could use a... sonic arrow like this one.”

Bow smiled. “I’ll make you one, too! Something to remember us by when you’ve sailed back to Salineas.”

“I would like that very much!” Sea Hawk matched Bow’s grin. “In the meantime, I think you should wake your friends up to eat something - it’s well past dinner time.”

Bow felt his stomach grumble as soon as he said that; he hadn’t realized that he’d gone so long since his last meal. He turned to the hatch and stepped belowdecks, with a glimpse over his shoulder at Sea Hawk, standing majestically in the rays of sunset. Flecks of sea spray landed on him; the sea winds blowing through his hair. Bow swallowed hard, trying to quell the color in his cheeks and the quickening of his heartbeat.

“Hey, wake up down there!” he called. “Come get some dinner!” 

Adora sat up and rubbed her eyes. “Be right there,” she said. Glimmer jumped up. “Did you say dinner? I’m starving!” she zoomed past him, rushing up the short steps.

The group sat together and ate picnic-style, a blanket stretched across the hard wooden deck. They talked about their mission up until the point that they met Sea Hawk, how Sea Hawk met Mermista, the next stop on their journey - the land of Dryl, realm of Princess Entrapta. Sea Hawk showed Glimmer some of the nuances of sailing; Adora polished her sword and practiced her sword drills.

Bow continued to work on his new arrow - and what to call it? - until the two of them went to sleep. After a short time, Sea Hawk turned to Bow and asked, “Would you like a turn?”

“What?” Bow startled. “I - what? Me?”

“Yes, you,” Sea Hawk said, with a rakishly charming grin. “You’re the only other one here.”

“O-okay,” Bow responded, standing from where he sat, tentatively approaching the helm. “How do I do this?”

Sea Hawk stood behind him and Bow was suddenly deeply aware of how little space there was between them. Bow placed his hands on the spoked wheel. Sea Hawk placed his hands over Bow’s directing him in what to do.

“You need to feel the wind, and the direction of the waves,” Sea Hawk instructed. “They are immovable - you cannot change the wind or the tides. You can only change what you do in response to the wind and the tides.” Bow’s eyes widened. “It is, ah, quite the adventure, is it not? Sailing is a lesson that can be taken anywhere. And the sea is a much crueler teacher than I am.” He removed his hands from Bow’s, with a gentle brush of his arm.

“I... I suppose I really should be getting some rest,” Bow said slowly, “It’s been a long day.”

“But of course,” Sea Hawk said, stepping back. “It’s important to be well-rested before your next adventure.”

Bow turned around, now facing the sea captain. They looked at each other for a long moment, lit only by the reflections of the moon on the sea. On impulse, knowing if he didn’t do it now, he never would, Bow took one step towards him, then another. He pressed his lips to Sea Hawk’s, a gentle kiss that quickly deepened. 

Sea Hawk wrapped his arms around Bow, squeezing him tight as they kissed. When they released each other, both were slightly out of breath; Sea Hawk was smiling. “So I take it you will remember me, then?”

“Count on it,” Bow said, stepping back again. He started to make his way towards the hatch, then stopped and gave Sea Hawk another quick, soft kiss. “Good night,” he said, a small smile on his face.

Sea Hawk stepped up to the helm once more, deftly guiding the ship into the moonlight.


End file.
